Too Much of a Good Thing
by ALilyPea
Summary: Puck knows she's annoying, he knows she can be too much but sometimes it's okay.


This was written for 10iloveyou on lj prompt 1. Too Much. It is **complete.**

**

* * *

**

There are times when being with Rachel Berry becomes almost too much to handle.

She tends to screech when she's angry like nothing else he's even heard in his life, not even when his little sister decided to give their cat a bath and he'd tried to rescue it falling in and succeeding only in losing half the skin on his left side.

Rachel also tends to be heartless in a way that both scares him and causes him to admire her all at once because she doesn't really mean it. She just doesn't realize to think before she speaks and if he can say that he knows it's pretty bad.

She dresses like a grandma. Hell, once he saw her wearing a sweater he'd seen his own grandmother wearing.

Of course, she pairs those sweaters with those short skirts and her legs are gorgeous and that of course is too much because it makes it harder for him to get through a day without wanting to drag her into a closet somewhere.

He'd tried that once and she had vetoed it immediately after.

Something about not wanting to make love next to a dirty mop where they could be caught by anyone.

Girls like Rachel were just too weird.

There were good times when she was too much as well.

She liked to bake him cookies and they were really fuckin' good too. Sure it was a little embarrassing when they had little pink hearts on them but the sheer goodness of them overrides any of that.

Rachel liked to kiss him, a lot. He never complained, it couldn't be too much. He could never have too many kisses especially since she tasted like peaches and something else he couldn't quite pinpoint but would keep kissing her until he did.

He hoped he never figured it out.

"Noah...Noah...Noah...PUCK!" Rachel's shriek brought him out of his musings and his eyes snapped up to hers, widening when he saw the look of anger on her face.

"What is it?" Puck asked rolling his eyes skyward as he reached out to grab her hand, sighing when she stepped away. How long had he been spaced out for anyway?

"I wanted to talk to you about our relationship," Rachel told him crossing her arms over her chest.

Puck groaned, rubbing his hand along his head and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You breaking up with me again Berry?" he asked, frowning.

"No of course not," Rachel answered looking offended.

"Then what?" Puck sighed, reaching out for her again he managed to snag her hand and pulled her forward, sending her tumbling into his lap.

Rachel wrapped one arm around his shoulders and leaned in brushing her lips across his forehead. "Well, where are you planning on going to school? Are you planning on going to school? I'm going to University in New York so are you coming with me or staying here? Do you think our relationship can survive such a distance?"

She was dangerously close to babbling now and it could take hours for her to stop, Puck knew from experience.

Shifting her weight on top of him Puck kissed her deeply on the lips, tongue sweeping inside her mouth to taste her, smiling into her lips when she melted against him.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked him once they'd pulled apart, her hair mussed and her lips a little puffy from being kissed, all trace of gloss gone.

"Sometimes Berry, you're a little too much," Puck told her, smirking. "But I love you just the same."

"Oh," Rachel paused for a moment then kissed him enthusiastically on the lips. "I love you too," she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Puck hugged her back feeling like nothing could stop them so long as they both knew that and then struck that thought from his mind because it was a little too much, a little too girly.

"Now as I was saying," Rachel continued her train of thought from earlier much to his dismay.

Puck slumped back on the bed taking her with him he laughed softly as she began pummelling him with her tiny fists and laughed outright when he pointed that out and the hits grew a little harder until they both lay there, exhausted but happy.

Too much was sometimes the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**The End.**


End file.
